


【EC】Thank Artemis You Are Here（狼人与吸血鬼）

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf, vampire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: Charles是头狼人，而Erik是只吸血鬼。你知道事情会是怎么样的。吸血鬼Erik和狼人Charles的孽缘。以及，一段美好的爱情故事中总是会有月亮的存在。





	【EC】Thank Artemis You Are Here（狼人与吸血鬼）

Charles Xavier是个麻烦。大麻烦。

首先，他喜欢多管闲事。Erik还在上幼儿园的时候就认识Charles了。作为一个才刚刚跟着爸爸妈妈从德国移民过来的五岁小孩，Erik那会英语还说得不太好，在班上收到了排挤，唯一的朋友是从家门口的河边捡的一只青蛙。于是，正义感十足的Charles决定要帮助他，每天都逼着他和自己玩象棋，把午餐的小点心塞给他吃，还让爸爸妈妈带他们一起去迪士尼乐园玩。

其次，他是狼人。狼人很讨厌，这是Erik从小就被还秉承着老一派作风的祖父母灌输的理念。狼人的幼崽会一边吚哩呱啦地叫，一边到处乱跑，在各个角落留下毛团。长大一点后，他们还会变得十分好斗，甚至会为了最后一块点心而在食堂当场打起来。Charles就曾经把一只树妖的手臂咬下来过，因为对方嘲笑了他妹妹的蓝色皮肤。

最后，他长得很漂亮。漂亮的事物通常都很棘手，因为他们具有十足的迷惑性，而且需要被非常认真地对待。Charles的储物柜里常常塞满了礼物和信封，走在路上会被搭讪，连在酒吧都不用自己买酒。整个高中生涯，Erik都要等他回家，帮他带不放腌黄瓜和沙拉酱的三明治，三更半夜开车把他从派对现场拖回家，以防他淹死在呕吐物里。

Erik通常不惹麻烦。他为人低调，与一切都保持着冷漠而礼貌的距离，做过最出格的事差不多就是在争取物种平权的游行上穿了那种德古拉式的披风，然后露出牙齿来达到威慑的效果。

但是，话又说回来，不是他要惹麻烦。有时候，麻烦就是会找上你，不加任何警告地。

他们收到同一所大学的录取通知书的那天，Erik的心情十分复杂。Charles请他吃了冰激凌，他把巧克力脆片让给Charles的时候，Charles不小心含到了他的手指。

“你喜欢他。”Emma笃定地对正在收拾行李的Erik说。

“谁？”Erik把行李箱拉链拉上，转过来面对她，一脸疑惑。

“Charles Xavier，不然还有谁？”Emma翻翻眼睛，“你有约会过其他的什么人吗？”

“非常好笑。”Erik决定不去理她的疯话，“我们没有在约会。还有，你为什么还在我房间里？”

“_ Erik和Charles没有在约会 _，这句话在我看来就和Scott告诉我他没有出去跟Logan喝酒一样没有任何可信度。”Emma倚在墙壁上，双手环胸，审视着他，“如果你不喜欢Charles，为什么答应这周末要跟他去西彻斯特。”

“我们只是去划划船钓钓鱼。”Erik理所当然地回答，“而且他家有一个跑马场。”

“考虑到狼人有捕猎的习性，这并不稀奇。”Emma耸耸肩，“只是我还不知道** 猎物 **竟然会主动送上门的。”

“你真的很无聊。”Erik有气无力地说，他感觉自己的种族尊严受到挑战，“我是成年吸血鬼了，Emma，如果他要对我做什么，我想我能应付得来。”

“我担心的倒不是这个。”Emma露出了那种仿佛看透一切的表情，眉毛微扬，“你不会抵抗的，Erik Lehnsherr，相反，你还会很享受。”

“不，我不会。”Erik阴沉着脸。

Emma是在暗示他和Charles会操翻天吗？怎么可能！他们已经认识超过十五年了，并且其中大部分时间都在朝彼此大喊大叫，通过一切可能的比赛来让对方难堪。他之所以会答应去Charles家里玩，是因为对方保证过他们可以在庄园里开高尔夫球车。仅此而已。

“话别说得太早，亲爱的。”Emma微笑着，关切地询问道，“你带了足够多的安全套了吗？”

“我们不会操。”Erik瞪她，太阳穴在隐隐作痛。

他说的是实话。他跟Charles清清白白，完全是纯粹的朋友关系。

好吧，也许没有那么纯粹。

Erik离开房子，在开车去找Charles的路上突然绝望地想起来。

他们接过吻，还是法式的那种。Charles绝对有把手伸进他的衬衫里，他好像也摸了人家的屁股。

可是酒后的事情也算数吗？而且第二天早上Charles醒来，表现得像什么都没发生过一样，Erik总不能表现得像个怨妇吧？

他还在胡思乱想着，Charles的宿舍已经近在眼前了。

Erik把车停在路边，给Charles打了个电话。没过多久，Charles就拖着他的大包小包，用肩膀撞开门，走了出来。

“你是要去逃难还是怎么的？”Erik一边帮他把行李装进后备箱，一边揶揄他。

“你毫无概念。”Charles一副讳莫如深的样子，“我们会用到很多东西的。”

“什么？”Erik满怀敬畏之心地问。

吸血鬼不信上帝，但——上帝啊，里面可千万不要是超值组合装的润滑油或者各种尺寸的情趣玩具。

“当然是食物和护具啊。”Charles奇怪地看他一眼，“我家的宅子在郊区。再说了，你想就这样上去飙高尔夫球车？你打算开20迈吗？”

“你就等着瞧吧。”Erik不服气地回嘴，“记得我们的赌约，输的人要在下一次游行裸奔。”

Charles甜甜一笑，视线锁住他，“你放心吧，我会为了全人类的福祉加倍努力的。”

从他们的学校开车到西彻斯特要好几个小时，Erik怕Charles觉得无聊，还带了重金属摇滚的磁带。

Charles平日里都是听古典音乐那一类的，Erik再清楚不过。他们有许多共同点，也有许多不同点，但这并不妨碍他们同彼此分享喜欢的东西。Erik会和Charles一起去听交响乐演奏会，Charles也会去探班Erik的乐队排练，这种默契藏在他们固定的相处模式之中。

然而现实狠狠地给了他一巴掌。Charles一上车不停地在打哈欠，很快就睡了个昏天黑地。

在看到Charles所说的“老宅子”的那一瞬间，Erik下巴都要掉下来了——字面意义上的。Charles的贵族少爷派头果然是祖传的，他们家和温莎城堡唯一的区别大概只有温莎城堡需要购买门票。

偌大的宅子里，只剩下几个上了年纪的员工，负责日常家务，其他的都休假去了，显得空荡荡的。

Charles早已经来过电话，但白发苍苍的管家见了他仍然激动得热泪盈眶，连忙招呼佣人到厨房去准备茶点。

背包和箱子被接过，Charles这会两手空空，才得以过来拖住Erik的胳膊，“跟我来，Erik，我带你去看你住的地方。”

他们绕过了好几个拐角，才到达了客房所在的副楼。

Erik把行李放下，环顾四周，没头没脑地问了一句，“你的房间在哪？”

“在楼上。”Charles站在门边，指了指楼梯的方向，“可以从这里上去厨房，然后拐到走廊，尽头就是。”

“这么远？”Erik下意识脱口而出。

“怎么了？”Charles似笑非笑地盯着他，“你不敢一个人睡？”

“滚你的。”Erik只能用咒骂掩饰心虚，“我只是觉得你家的城堡太大了。我可不想花上半天的时间来找你。”

“你可以给我发信息，或者从窗户给我喊话。”Charles眨眨眼睛，“要是有其他需要的话就摇床头的铃，会有员工过来帮助你。”

“我们等会要做什么？”Erik有点不自在地杵在那里，站也不是，坐也不是。吸血鬼的领地意识在作祟。

“你可以先收拾行李，休息一下，晚餐在七点，我过来带你去。”走之前， Charles体贴地帮他带上了门。

Erik松了一口气，开始拆包行李。

Erik坐在空荡荡的长桌边上，被眼神凌厉的人物画像包围，觉得有点毛骨悚然。他对面前的各种热气腾腾的烩饭和炖菜不是很感兴趣，难道狼人是 不吃那种血淋淋的牛排的吗？

“Charles去哪了？”他不安地问道。Charles从来不迟到，更别提是在自己家里招待客人了。

“Charles少爷身体不适，在卧室里休息。”像幽灵一样潜伏在一旁的管家从黑暗中冒出来，告诉他。

对于狼人的习性，Erik多少还是知道一点的。比如Charles如今都二十岁了，还是有喜欢咬东西的坏毛病，一旦不高兴了，就会躲进树屋里，变成毛茸茸的一团，谁也不理。

Erik决定到楼上去查看Charles的情况。

他端着管家交给他的托盘，沿着大厅中央的旋转楼梯往上走。二楼的灯光很昏暗，同恐怖片的布景没两样。

Erik敲了好几次门，都没人应声。直觉告诉他有哪里出了问题，因为Charles从来不会饿着肚子睡觉，或者做任何事。

他推门进去，满屋子粘稠厚重的气味扑面而来，把他吓了一跳。

“Charles？”Erik试探地朝床上的人喊了一声。

Charles还是没有动静。Erik以为他睡着了，打算把水和食物留在床边，等他睡醒再吃。

没有关严实的窗户吸引了Erik的注意力。他走过去，发现夜空中的那一轮月亮不知道从什么时候起变得又亮又圆。

该死，他怎么会忘了这个。

Erik转身，手心被攥出汗来。他看着蜷缩在被子里、只露出一个脑袋的Charles，没来由地觉得口干舌燥。

现在是秋季，临近满月。经过了几千年的进化，加上药物的干预，步入现代社会的狼人已经不再受狂化的困扰了。即使是月圆之夜，他们也能够控制住自己内心的原始本能，不会被动地变成狼的形态，把购物中心和CBD变成动物园。

但现在，Charles显然不太对劲。他整个人像被泡在水里一样，浑身湿透，脸红的可怕，连灰扑扑的狼耳朵也露了出来。

“Erik......”Charles迷迷糊糊地叫了一声。

“你怎么了？”Erik紧张得差点被卷了边的地毯绊倒，连忙伸手去探他的额头，“你在发烧，Charles，我们得去医院。”

“不去...不去医院...”Charles含混不清地咕哝着，眼睛都睁不开，往Erik的方向扭动了一下。

吸血鬼的体温比较低，正好舒缓了他的燥热。Erik用另一只手撩开Charles的头发，凑近一点，帮他解开领口的几颗纽扣，任由他捉住自己的手贴在脸上。

很快，Erik就意识到，这是个错误的选择。因为他们靠得太近了，以至于他能听到Charles呼吸的声音沉重而急促，伴随着细微的呻吟声。

“天啊，Charles，”Erik几乎要被灼伤了，“你发情了。”

一只吸血鬼与一头发情了的狼人共处一室，好极了。

Erik都绕着Charles走了十几圈了，还是冷静不下来。他上过健康教育课，他知道要怎么应付发情的狼人，要么离他们远远的，要么把他们喂饱、填满。

Erik永远不会丢下Charles，因为他们是** 朋友 **。

至于第二个选项，难道他们之间没是有生殖隔离吗——打住，Erik，没有人要给你生孩子。

他踱步的速度越来越快，眉毛越拧越紧。

“你能不能...停下...”Charles有气无力地朝他喊，“你转得我头都晕了......”

“我该怎么办才能让你舒服一点？”Erik脑子里一塌糊涂，以至于完全没注意到自己用的主语。他干脆坐在床上，烦躁地挠了挠头发，“你带抑制剂了吗？”

“没有用，我试过了。”Charles翻了个身，侧脸挨着枕头磨蹭，发出的喘息声让Erik像被闪电击中了一样。

他瞬间挺直了脊背，“要不要我去叫管家？”

“你想让别人看到我这样吗？”Charles没好气地瞪他一眼。

绝不！！！！Erik呐喊道 ，只不过是在心里。

他的沉默让Charles闭上了眼睛，弓起身子，把手伸到了下面，在被子底下缓慢地动作。

Erik当然知道Charles在做什么，他能够理解，Charles总是这么任性的。看不见画面让想象力肆无忌惮地发酵，这样对他的心脏和老二都不太好。

他良好的教养告诉他非礼勿视才是正确的，但他实在没办法把眼睛从Charles身上挪开。** 甜美的、柔软的、湿漉漉的Charles。 **

“好难受，Erik——”

情况变得更糟糕了。

“你想下象棋吗？”转移注意力似乎是个不错的选择，Erik颤抖着挪远了一点，“我们可以下一局。如果你想的话。”

“不想。”Charles烦躁地蹬了一下腿。

“那我们——”Erik还在试图提出一些愚蠢的意见。

“你还不明白吗？”Charles几乎快哭出来了，翻身坐起来，用全身的力气把Erik扑倒在床上，“操你的，Erik，我要你！”

“但是为什么？”Erik看起来像是傻掉了，就这么躺在那里，任由那人压着，“你不喜欢我。”

“如果我不喜欢你，我们一起游泳的时候我要抱你？！”Charles说起这事来还有点不好意思，但他可不会临阵脱逃。

“因为你溺水了？”Erik呆呆地回答。那可是深海区，他看着Charles从游艇上直接跳下来，都吓坏了。

“那我们为什么还去了情侣餐厅吃晚餐？”Charles继续逼问。

“我以为你只是想喝那家店很出名的鸡尾酒？”Erik老实交代。就是在那天晚上，Charles喝了太多酒，他们之间才会发生“意外”。

“我恨你，Erik Lehnsherr，”Charles揪住他的衣领，怒视了他几秒，却又无力地松开 ，“给我出去。”

“那你怎么办？”Erik迅速地握住了Charles的手，不给他退开的机会。

“不关你的事。”Charles挣扎无果，只好别过头去不看他。讨厌的吸血鬼，为什么力气这么大？

“如果你喜欢我，那就关我的事。”Erik深吸了一口气，把Emma得意的嘴脸在脑海里划掉。他把Charles的手放在胸口的位置，那里并没有一颗跳动的心脏，但流动的血液仍然因为汹涌的情绪而像是在沸腾。

“为什么？”这回轮到Charles搞不明白状况了。

Erik吻了他，温柔又有一点急切，然后在他耳边低语，

“因为我爱你。”

第二天的比赛出了一点小状况。Charles在高速行驶下被甩出了车外，失去竞争资格。而Erik收获了终点撞线时观众的欢呼声，以及在小腿上的一个疤痕。

他一直在笑，从卧室、跑马场到小客厅，像鲨鱼一样露出二十八颗牙齿，再用凌厉的眼神把胆敢上前打扰他和Charles分享同一块海绵蛋糕的闲杂人等击退。

谁要在游行上裸奔已经很明了了。作为赢家，Erik却反悔了。他怎么会让其他人看到Charles不穿衣服的样子呢？

Charles还想争取一下，结果只是被拖到床上，好好地教育了一番。

到了真正满月的那天晚上，有一位新来的女仆听到了二楼传来呜呜的声音，偶尔还有短促的尖叫，惊恐地报告到管家那里。

管家耐心地听她说完，然后遣散了今夜留守在大宅里的所有员工。

要知道，吸血鬼可一点都不好惹。


End file.
